


Good Intentions

by Jathis



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Family, Gen, Humor, Uncle-Niece Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 06:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6144301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midori tries to help her scarred uncle as a little girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Intentions

The feathery touch of something being placed over his eye stirred Saizo from his slumber. He waited several more moments to assess what was happening, forcing himself to calm his breathing before opening his good eye. “Midori?” he asked.

The girl jumped up, her cheeks burning a bright pink as she met her uncle's gaze. “Uncle...”

He reached up, plucking the small bundle of herbs off of his closed eye to look at it. “A poultice?” he asked, looking up at her for some form of explanation.

“I thought that maybe...for your eye...”

“Ah.” He smiled a little at that, sitting up properly to allow his niece to sit beside him. “You thought the poultice would help with the scar,” he said. She nodded her head and he ruffled her hair in fondness. “You are so like your mother and father.”

“Am I?” she asked.

“Your mother once stayed with me during a battle when I was wounded and tended to me. I owe my life to her. Your father...well your father eased some of my worry over the scar.”

“You're not mad?”

Saizo smiled, shaking his head. “I'm not mad,” he promised. “But please, I think I would rather keep my eye the way it is from now on, okay?”

“Okay!” Midori agreed with a nod.

 


End file.
